College Together
by FujoshiQueen
Summary: Modern day AU, the gang have all enrolled into college. Zoro and Sanji take their love to a whole new level. Rated M for lemon. Full of fluff. WARNING: YAOI! Boyxboy. smut and some OCC.
1. Chapter One: moving in together

**College together**

Summary: Modern day **AU**, the gang has all enrolled into college. Zoro and Sanji take their love to a whole new level. Rated M for lemon, Full of fluff, WARNING: YAOI! Boyxboy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from One piece, this fic is purely for entertainment and not for Sale or anything. Oda-sama owns One Piece. I do own the plot of this Story.**

**Beta-ed by LunaStories**

**Chapter One: Moving in together**

Raftel University, a famous school were the best from different fields comes from; be it business, accounting, engineering, medical, historians, architects, education and many others. This clearly shows that getting in will be a feat.

Many people all over the Grand line try their luck in taking the exam every year, some may pass most fail. Their curriculum is very advanced and those who have graduated from here are known all over the world.

"This is the last box, sir." said the guy from the pick up company.

"Thank you, we'll take it from here." Sanji thanked the man and then carried the box into the living room, where all the other boxes is piled on the floor.

"Zoro, here's the last box! Where the hell are you?" Sanji yelled.

Said person was in an empty room, scanning the space in front of him; he was going to make this his training room. Yes he can see it now. He soon felt two arms wrap around his waist from his back. He turned around to meet the gaze of his lover, slowly planting a kiss on those blonde locks.

Zoro and Sanji started dating two years ago, when they were still in high school, but have known each other for almost 6 Sanji moved to the Grand line from North Blue, their meeting unexpected and so was their attraction to each other; this included constant bickering and fighting just to hide their feelings. By their last year in high school, Sanji confessed to Zoro and is surprised that the other had felt the same for him. They started dating and for two years they have conquered everything that were thrown at them. They stayed strong and even entered the same college: Raftel University; Sanji taking Culinary classes, while Zoro takes Marketing in Business.

Two weeks ago Zoro asked Sanji to live with him and to his delight, the blonde happily agreed. So here they are now, in their new apartment which is minutes away from the university, the Baratie (where Sanji works part-time for his father Zeff.), and the dojo where Zoro teaches kendo to little kids every weekend.

"What are you thinking?" Sanji asked as he nuzzles closer to Zoro.

"Nothing much just reminiscing." Zoro said, tightening his hold on the blonde. "I can't believe we're actually going to live here together, just you and me."

"Yeah, just you and me." Sanji leaned forward and kissed Zoro lightly on the lips which, of course, Zoro eagerly responded back to.

"Come on, let's get unpacking we have three days to unpack before the semester starts." Sanji said as he grabbed Zoro's hand and lead him towards the living room to start unpacking.

**A/N: Yay! haha! re-edited and Beta-ed by LunaStories! Thank you Thank you! I hope you guys like this! please check!**


	2. Chapter two: Of swords and spatulas

**Thanks for those who viewed the first chapter! I had a fun time writing this one hope you like it**

**Queenoffiction thanks for the review! enjoy reading :D**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own anything from One piece, this fic purely for entertainment and not for Selling or anything. Oda-sama owns One Piece. I do own the plot of this Story.**

**Chapter two: Of swords and spatulas**

"Marimo where the hell are you?" Sanji asked through his cell phone, he was at the parking lot waiting for his lover who is 30 minutes Late! "Did you get lost again?"

"Shut up! The corridors are moving on its own" Zoro grunted as he made his way to the parking lot. "yeah right, anyway just hurry up asshole! Luffy and Nami-san are waiting for us"

* * *

"Sanji-kun! Your late!" Nami said as she walked towards the blonde and handing the tickets to him.

"Sumimasen, Nami-swan! Marimo here got lost inside the campus again" Sanji replied looking at his lover, who was glaring at him.

He and Zoro would be seeing a movie with their friends Nami and Luffy, and would later go to the park to meet Ussop and Kaya and Chopper.

"Sanji! Zoro! Hayaku! Hayaku!" Luffy cheered jumping up and down like a small kid.

"Hai! Hai! Were coming dumbass" Zoro grunted as Sanji entwined their fingers and lead him inside the cinema.

The movie went on peacefully, except for Luffy's constant cheers of excitement, which earned him a smack on the head from his girlfriend. After the movie they started walking towards the park where their three friends are waiting.

"Sanji! Zoro!" Chopper squealed as he hugged both of them.

"Hey Chopper" Zoro responded while ruffling the smaller boy's brown hair.

"So how's everyone been doing? " Kaya asked.

"We've been doing great Kaya-chan, Luffy has taken Education" Nami answered.

"Education? Luffy?" Ussop asked dumbfounded, as the others were.

"I know right! I was surprised myself when he said he was going to take it." Sanji said bluntly

"HEY! I'm serious about taking this." Luffy pouted.

"Yeah yeah! Sorry, didn't expect you to go and teach" Ussop said while fighting his snickers

"Well anyway, I'm taking accounting" Nami added.

"Oh! Nami-san your course suits an intelligent lady like you!" Sanji cooed, and Zoro snorted.

"What about you three?" Zoro asked.

"Hmm, Well I'm taking Engineering and Kaya and Chopper are both Med students" Ussop answered.

They're talk lasted for hours before everyone promised to meet at Vivi's place on Saturday and said their goodbyes, the couple went home and finished their homework.

"Okay, which one is better the red one or the blue one?" Sanji asked while holding two ties in his hands "dunno, just pick one already will you." Zoro said lazily not really caring which tie he should wear.

"You are so hopeless moss-head" Sanji sighed.

"They both look the same anyway" Zoro grunted.

"No! They clearly don't dumbass, were going to a formal gathering at least be presentable"

"Fine, the red one" Zoro sighed as Sanji fixed the tie around his neck and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Well come on or we'll be late for the party" they both went out of their apartment and headed towards Zoro's car.

* * *

Nefertari Vivi; the daughter of Nefertari Cobra a senator in the World Government. She's taking Political Science in Raftel U. together with her Boyfriend Kohza who is taking Law. She invited the gang to their house to celebrates Kohza's 19th birthday.

Everyone was there, Portgas D. Ace, Luffys' older brother, who works in Whitebeard's group of companies: The Moby dick, he's the head of the resource department. And his lover Smoker; a chief police officer and Zoro's cousin.

Franky, a Mechanical Engineer; Ussops' mentor, and co-CEO in the Galley-La company with his brother Iceburg. Robin; Franky's wife, a history teacher in Raftel High. And Brook their musician friend who is a known celebrity for his talent in playing any kind of intruments especially the piano and violin.

The party was going great, and Sanji as usual is ogling at the beautiful women in their group, wooing their beauty and praising them. Zoro scoffed it off by having a drinking session with Ace and Smoker At the Balcony.

"So..Zoro, I heard your old man is taking you to a meeting with the Kaidou corps." Ace said after finishing a bottle of Rum.

"Yeah, something about gaining experience, and familiarizing with the higher up shit and everything else" Zoro answered bluntly.

"You excited?"

"No"

"Oh? Why not?"

"I'm not really interested on those corporal shits and all"

"Yeah, it's not like you getting all business-like and everything"

"but you know the corporate world has lots of interesting stuff going on." Ace smirked.

"Tch. We'll see" Zoro snorted.

_Ring ring ring….!_

"Moshi moshi?(Hello?)"

"Ah, Zoro-Aniki!" Yosaku's voice came out cheerily.

"What is it?"

"Aniki! Where are you right now? "

"I'm at Vivi's place, why?"

"Great! We'll pick you up there" Yosaku's voice rung out as he hunged up.

"Wait! What?"

"Fuck!"

"Is there something wrong?" Sanji asked, who just came into the balcony holding a tray of food to give out.

"Johnny and Yosaku are coming"

"Eh? Why?"

"Not sure, they just said they'll pick me up"

And soon as he said that, the door bell rang and Vivi answered.

"Good evening Vivi-san" Johnny and Yosaku greeted together.

"Oh, hello, what brings you two here?"

"We came to pick up Zoro-aniki and Smoker-aniki" Yosaku answered.

Zoro then came into view followed by Sanji, Smoker and Ace.

"Why are you two here? Did the old man want something?" Zoro questioned. "I thought the meeting was still on Friday/"

"Ahh yes it still is, but this seems to be a different matter, and your father asked for both you, immediately." Johnny then grabbed to Zoro's arm, while Yosaku Grabbed Smokers, and they both got dragged outside towards a black SUV car.

"What the-" but Zoro's voice was soon muffled out as he was quickly taken into the car and was driven out onto the street.

Stunned, Sanji just stared at the door, unable to comprehend on what just happened.

"What the hell was that?"

"Well Sanji it seems Zoro and Smokey has just been kidnapped by Johnny and Yosaku" Ace answered.

Sanji rolled his eyes "Thanks Mr. obvious, but what I'm asking is why the hell did they drag them out?" Facing his friends, but all of them just shrugged, and went back to what they were doing.

** Yay! And that's chapter two! For those who are confused this chapter has already Implied that Zoro's Family is a bigshot and Zoro is like the Heir.**

**Well anyway R&R people.! No Flames please :D I need another review to continue this fic :D**


	3. Chapter Three: Our little haven

**Well here it is!**

**I so love you guys! thanks for the reviews! as promised here's chapter three!**

******btw I'm going to add something at the bottom of this fic so you better read through it all.!**

**enjoy reading!**

**Chapter Three: our little haven**

"Shitsureshimasu, danna-sama(Excuse me, Master), I'll be coming in" Tanaka proclaimed.

"Yes, come in Tanaka" said Roronoa Yuki.

"He has arrived sir" Tanaka stated.

"Very good! Send him to the meeting room, I will arrive there shortly."

"Hai, if you'll excuse me then danna-sama"

* * *

Zoro who was standing in the middle of the entrance hall, looked up the stairs to see Tanaka descending from it.

"Oi! Why are we here? I thought that we wouldn't meet until Friday?" Zoro asked angrily.

"My apologies, Bocchans(Young Masters), but your father has requested for you, in order to discuss some matters. If you please follow me to the meeting room." Tanaka stated, they headed to the right, Zoro and Smoker followed, confused on why his old man wanted to see them.

The door of the room opened and everyone who is inside looked to see who came in and was surprised when a humble looking Tanaka was closely followed by two tall, handsome looking young men, with green hair, and wearing suits.

Zoro looked at the Five people in the room. A middle-aged Woman with lime colored hair covered with shades of silver, she is wearing a traditional kimono in the color of aqua that was finely decorated with lines of yellow on the bottom part. Zoro's Aunt: Yuka, his father's younger sister. She is the head of the marketing department of Roronoa corps. Her son, Zoro's cousin who has the same lime colored hair with shades of silver only paler, a big man who is a chief police in their city: Smoker.

Zoro and Smoker approached her, leaned in to kiss his Aunt's cheek.

Then he turned to greet the four other people. His uncle Roronoa Yuichi, his wife Roronoa Sumire, the couple is the head of the resource department of Roronoa corps. their daughter, Roronoa Perona, a girl with bright pink hair just like her mother, she's two years younger than Zoro. He approached them and greeted his uncle kissed his aunt's cheek and patted Perona's head. And then came the last person, Zoro's Favorite family member his Grandfather, Roronoa Yuuzuki.

"Ah! Ishashiburi da na, Jiji(It's been a while, Gramps)" Zoro mouthed as he bowed in front of his grandfather.

"It's very good to see you too Zoro-kun" Yuuzuki replied, acknowledging his grandson and students' greeting.

"So Tanaka-san, mind telling us the reason why we all have to be here?" Yuichi asked, facing the said man.

"Because I have needed you all here." Said a new voice, they looked at the door, to see a man in his late 40's enter the round room, the man is wearing a grey suit, green hair much like Zoro's, only longer and is tied in the back.

"Good evening everyone" Roronoa Yuki said, with a smile.

"Why are we here?" Zoro asked impatiently.

"Because, I have an very important announcement to make"

Everyone looked at him, waiting to hear what this important announcement is that made them leave (in Zoro's case kidnapped) the things they were supposed to do or were already doing.

"Well what is it then Nii-san?" Yuka asked.

"The Roronoa corps. Which my humble father has built, and we siblings raised, agreed to merge with the Kaidou corps." he Announced excitedly.

Everyone was silent and just looked at him. "WHAT!?" Yuka and Yuichi both said.

"Why? Did you decided to merge with them Nii-san?"

"Yeah, Why? I mean we are doing fine. There's no need for us to merge with any other companies."

"It seems, the Kaidou corps has offered something interesting for you to accept." Yuuzuki said calmly.

"As expected from you father, yes they have offered something that will be very beneficial to us." Yuki answered.

"So what does this got to do with me?" Zoro asked.

"Oh It has a lot to do with you my son!" Yuki said. "you see merging with the Kaidou corps will require a lot of process and agreements, even if the offer is quite beneficial to us, we still need extra pre-cautions. So I presented them with the list of things that we would most likely want to happen."

"I still don't see what it's got to do with me." Zoro asked confusedly at his father, but was interrupted when they heard a gasp from Perona.

"Oji-san! It's not what I think your saying is it?" Perona asked shocked of her Uncle's decision.

"I think it is." Smoker said, also shocked.

"What are you two babbling about? I don't get it?"

"They would only agree to follow our request on one condition" Yuki said slowly and calmly.

"What is it? Spill it out already!"

"They would only agree if You, Zoro, Marry Kaidou's Daughter, Sayako." Yuki finished, looking at his son.

A heavy silence fell, and Zoro's face went pale, with an evident look of disbelief.

"ARE YOU FUCKING OUT OF YOUR MIND OLD MAN!" Zoro screamed. "I refuse to marry some woman, who I haven't even met! And even if I have met her, I would still refuse and you know why!"

"But Zoro—"

"NO! I don't wanna hear it! You're fucked up crazy!" Zoro shouted, he headed towards the door and out the estate.

Stunned faces looked at the door, not knowing what to say.

"Well that sure went well" Tanaka said.

_Next Chapter:_

_Mamma mia has invaded the fic. How will Zoro break the news to Sanji? What will Sanji do once he finds out? what's this sound that has engulfed our lovebirds? stay tuned for the next chapter._

* * *

**Wohooo! that got me going haha! you didn't expect that did yah? well anyways! I need your ratings and reviews so i would know if i should coontinue this fic or not. see you in chapter Four!**


	4. Chapter Four: Going through it

**Chapter Four: Going through it**

**A/N: okay guys this fiction will be somewhat musical. The idea just came out of my mind while listening to my Ipod So I hope you like it.**

* * *

The cool shower sure did the trick to ease his annoyance. Slipping into his boxers and dark blue robe. He glanced down at the clock on the bedside drawer, it was past 12:30 midnight, fucking 12:30 midnight! Sanji's annoyance rose up again, Zoro hasn't come home yet, and isn't answering all his calls. It wasn't like Sanji to fuss over Zoro's where about, but they were already living together! And he's boyfriend was kidnapped by his father's men. the sound of the doorknob clicking bought Sanji out of his trance, and a familiar voice called out for him.

"Ta dai-ma! (I'm home!)" Zoro called out, removing his shoes at the door step. "Sanji! Are you home?"

Soft thuds of footsteps were heard and he looked up to see Sanji running towards him.

"Okaeri!(Welcome Home!)" Sanji announced, hugging Zoro. "where the fuck have you been? And why aren't you answering my calls?" Sanji questioned.

"Oh, sorry" Zoro kissed Sanji on the forehead, "my old man called everyone for an emergency meeting." He said.

Sanji closed the Door and locked it. Before following Zoro upstairs to their room.

"What was it about for him to forcefully kidnapped you?" he asked looking at his lover.

"Some shit about merging with the Kaidou corps." Zoro answered, removing his suit, having difficulties in unbuttoning his shirt. "Fucking buttons!","here let me" Sanji unbuttoned every single one and slipped the shirt off. Running his long fingers over the tan skin and fine toned muscles. Zoro cupped Sanji's face and kissed his lover passionately.

"We need to talk" Zoro muttered, which startled Sanji.

Zoro led Sanji to the bed and they sat in there, removing his pants and Sanji's blue robe Zoro began.

"My old man…" Zoro sighed deeply, caressing Sanji's shoulders. "made a deal with the Kaidou corps, something about the merge. But would only agree if I marry Kaidous' Daughter." He finished.

Dumbfounded, Sanji only looked at him wide eyed, as if Zoro grew another head.

"WHAT!?" he bursted out. "What the fuck! What do you mean? You're getting married?!" Sanji screamed. "Sanji! I'm not getting Married! I'm not! I refused it!" Zoro said.

"Calm down, don't worry, I won't ever accept the offer okay?" Zoro said trying to calm his lover's outburst. Sanji didn't know what to do, either be glad that his boyfriend refused the offer, or, charge into the Roronoa estate and murder Zoro's Father for engaging _his_ Zoro to another woman. He was soon bought out of his trance again when he felt soft hot lips over his, and warm calloused hands rubbing his sides.

"I love you" Zoro breathed into his ear, "only you."

His spine shivered from the sincere words that was said into his ear. Wrapping his arms into the others neck, Sanji brought their lips together for another hot and passionate kiss. All of Sanji's thoughts were filled of Zoro, only Zoro, Zoro was his, No one else's, he didn't go through all those trouble just to have his lover taken away from him. He spent one whole year of continuous flirting and courting just to get him to say yes. And he wasn't going to let some stupid agreement ruin it all. Sanji broke the kiss and stood up.

For some unknown reason music started playing and then it happened.

"Lay all your love on me by Abba"

_"I wasn't jealous before we met. Now everyone that I see is a potential threat!_

_And I'm possessive!, it isn't nice. You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice." _Sanji sang, looking at Zoro seductively. Now Zoro was up crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow in amusement. And Sanji continued. _"But now it isn't true, now everything is true, and all I've learned has overturned, I beg of you!"_ looming to each other Zoro pushed Sanji and walked towards him while singing: _"Don't go wasting your emotion! Lay all your love on me!" _

Pushing him to the bed in the process Zoro continued singing: _"It ws like shooting a sitting duck, a little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck"_ Zoro then started crawling over Sanji; _"I still don't know what you've done with me, a grown-up man should never fall so easily"_ cupping Sanji's cheeks Zoro sanged: _"I feel a kind of fear, when I don't have you near, Unsatisfied, I skip my pride, I beg you dear!"_ Zoro was now so turned on' Sanji grabbed Zoro's wrist placing them over his head, he answered: _"Don't go wasting your emotion! Lay all your love on me!, Don't go sharing your devotion, Lay all your love on me!"_

Smiling contently Sanji kissed Zoro's neck, nipped it and sucked it, leaving a purple dent on the smooth tan skin. His hands wandering around the other's body, feeling the muscles on his chest and his abs, then back to his chest feeling the small but perk up nipples, he pinched it.

Zoro gasped at the sudden action and closed his eyes, feeling his erection rising. Sanji moved his mouth from Zoro's neck to his nipples and sucked the one on the right, flicking his tongue over it, while his other hand pinch his left nipple. Moving to the left one. Sanji release Zoro's wrist and moved his hand over his abs to his boxers cupping the hardened erection and started caressing it.

Zoro wrapped his arms on Sanji and dug his nails at the blondes back. Eyes still closed.

Sanji sent butterfly kisses down the green haired-man's torso, licking his navel and slid his hand into the other's boxer and grabbed his cock, and adding some few caresses, before pulling out and slowly removed his boxers, releasing his lover's huge erection, throwing the boxers to the side Sanji wrapped his long pale fingers at Zoro's cock, rubbing his thumb over the pre –cum at its tip. He then looked up at his lover and leaned forward. Zoro grabbed Sanji and mashed their lips together for a hot wet kiss.

Sanji backed down at Zoro's cock and licked his lips, before bending down and inserted his lover's cock into his mouth, and began sucking him.

"fuck! God! Sanji!" Zoro panted, digging his nails at the sheets under him, almost ripping it. Sanji started deep-throat him, flicking his tongue at the veins of his length. "Sanji…I'm..aahh!" hearing Zoro's voice, Sanji fastened his pace and soon Zoro came into his mouth, he swallowed every seed of it, and licked the tip of Zoro's cock cleaning it.

Sanji leaned forward, kissed Zoro making him taste himself, breaking the kiss, Sanji inserted three fingers in Zoro's mouth. "suck it" he ordered and Zoro followed willingly, wrapping his mouth and flicking his tongue on the fingers, Sanji couldn't help but bite his neck, Zoro was too seductive.

Pulling his fingers out, Sanji lifted Zoro's legs and teased his opening. Kissing his thigh Sanji bit it and nipped it, and then inserted one finger, then two, "God!" Sanji called out, then three, he waited for Zoro to adjust and continued his work, pulling in and out in and out. Soon he pulled out, stood up removed his boxers and pulled out a tube of lube on the bedside drawer, squirting a good amount of his hand and wrapped it on his hardened erection, the he lifted Zoro's legs one on his side the other over his shoulder.

Placing his lubed cock in Zoro's entrance, Sanji, slowly entered, when he was fully sheathed inside his lover, Sanji looked at Zoro and his heart almost stop when he did.

Zoro on his back, sweat glistening his fine built body, hair over his face, eyes closed, mouth slightly opened, with a fine line of drool coming out, hands clutching the sheets under him, looking all sexy and hot. To Sanji this was the most beautiful sight, more beautiful than any other woman. Seeing Zoro squirm under him, being weak, and submissive only to him. Yes only to him! Sanji moved his hips slamming himself inside of the man he love.

"Oh god! Baby! You're so tight! Fuck!" Sanji growled. "You look so hot! Ah! Baby! I love you!" Zoro moaned loudly, feeling the pleasure as Sanji hits his prostrate.

"I Love you, Zoro" Sanji said unable to take his eyes away from his lover. "You're mine! Only mine! You belong to me! And I belong to you." Sanji panted watching Zoro move up to him, wrapping his arms around his neck, moving his hips to meet his cock, making it more pleasurable.

"More…More…ahh! Harder!" Zoro whispered at Sanji's ear, biting his earlobes, "I love you, I love you, I love you." Zoro panted feeling tears well up. Happiness, he felt so much happiness that Sanji wants him so much.

Pushing Zoro back but flipping him so that he was on his stomach, Sanji leaned forward slamming inside hitting Zoro's sweet spot. Kissed his neck, rubbed his back, and whispered more loving and soothing words into his ear. Snaking his hand towards Zoro's cock Sanji grabbed it and pumped it fast together with his rythmn.

"Sanji.. ahhh…I-I'm coming!" Zoro said, feeling himself come. And so he did, he came into Sanji's hand. After some few more thrust and adding Zoros wall tighten more around him, Sanji came too, inside Zoro, spilling all his seeds.

They both panted, breathing heavily, Sanji groaned as he pulled out of Zoro, and lay beside his lover on his back.

Zoro turned at him laying on his back also, scooted over Sanji's chest. The blonde wrapped his arms around his lovers waist pulling him closer, resting his chin on his soft green hair.

"Your Father is so messed up" Sanji said.

"I know, I think what he said tonight will be topic of the meeting with the Kaidou's on Friday."

"I'm getting worried" Sanji admitted.

"Don't be, you know I'll never say yes." Zoro looked up at him and lightly kissed him on the lips, Sanji kissed back passionately, spreading the warmth.

"I love you" Zoro muttered in the kiss.

"I love you too" Sanji replied, smiling.

Grabbing the sheets and covering them, Soon Zoro fell asleep and the Sanji followed.

Unknown to them that this will become a very bumpy relationship.

_Next Chapter:_

_A sweet morning full of love, Sanji and Zoro went to school hand in hand. Nami and Luffy surprised to hear the news, and an old love comes back. how will things turn out for our two love birds?_

**A/N: So what do you think? I enjoyed writing this chapter haha! I exerted so much energy and squeezed my mind, just writing it for two hours haha! Hope you enjoyed it, R&R please no Flames people. **

**I need reviews in this chapter to continue to chapter five :D**


	5. Chapter Five: Old LoveNew Love

**Chapter Five is now up! Enjoy Reading!**

**Chapter Five: Old Love/New Love**

The smell of eggs being cooked woke Sanji up from his slumber, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he noticed that a certain green-haired idiot was missing.

After finding his robe, he stood up and made his way downstairs towards the kitchen. Upon entering, his heart almost stopped at what he saw; Zoro is there with his boxers on, and is wearing Sanji's pink frilly apron. Pinching his nose to prevent the upcoming nosebleed, made his way towards the green-haired man.

Zoro felt two arms wrap around his waist and a firm chest press against his bare back, he gladly leaned back and relaxed into the hold. Sanji rested his chin at Zoro's shoulder, and kissed it.

"Good morning" Sanji greeted, giving him a peck.

"Good morning" Zoro greeted back, returning the kiss.

"Hmm, it smells good" Sanji said nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

"Thanks, but not as good as yours" Zoro said while flipping the eggs.

Breakfast was soon served and the two ate quietly enjoying the comfortable silence, with the addition of small arguing and sweet insults that resulted to some few touches and kisses.

* * *

"Luffy! Hayaku!(HUrry Up!) Or we'll be late!" Nami called from the door.

Luffy scrambled down, with his phone between his ear and shoulder.

"Na? Really?" Luffy said while putting on his shoes.

"I can't believe it! What do you plan to do about it? Sanji." Nami looked at him curiously. "okay, okay I'll see you later then Ja ne!" closing his phone and tidying up his shirt. "well let's go."

"What was that? Does Sanji and Zoro have a problem?" she asked while closing the gates.

"Oh, it was just about yesterday, Zoro's kidnapping scene" he answered, taking her hand to his and they started walking towards the University. "It seems Zoro's tou-chan, arranged Zoro to a match-making" Nami was stunned "NANI?!"

Mayu entered the room looking at everyone inside, she then proceeded to sit at the upper section of the amphitheatre like classroom. The class soon started and attendance was on the way, when the door suddenly burst open, a man with blonde hair, fine physique, blue eyes, and handsome features entered the room panting.

" You're late, what happened?"

"Ah…well its kinda private unless you want me to tell you." Sanji said breathing while grinning.

The whole class laughed and the professor asked him to take his seat. Sanji seated next to Mayu, since that was where he usually seats. And Mayu couldn't look at him, her heart pounding hard in her chest. "Oh god! It's Sanji!" Mayu thought.

As soon as class ended, Mayu ran through the door towards the Ladies restroom. It was deserted at the moment; locking the door and looking at the mirror, memories of the past replayed in her mind.

_Flashback_

_The crisp autumn air, swept pass her hair, feeling the cool wind in her skin, she looked up to see a blonde man, standing under a big tree waving at her and smiling, she smiled back. Walking up to him, she kissed him and he kissed back. Together they walked towards the school._

_End of Flashback_

"It's been 6 years…6 years since we last saw eachother" looking at her reflection. "to see him again after so long." Music started playing somewhere, and it starts.

_**Mamma mia by Abba**_

"_I was cheated by you, and I think you know when."_ Mayu sang while her hands are crossed in her chest. _"So I made up my mind, it must come to an end"_ looking slightly confused, she held her hair and sang _"Look at me now!, will I ever learn?, I don't know how, but I'm starting to lose control.__There's a fire within my soul!" _ She turned and saw an image of Sanji in her mind smiling _"Just one! Look and I can hear a bell ring, One more look and I forget everything .woah woah!"_

With a look of reminisce and hurt she twirled and found herself thinking of him again.

"_Mamma mia! Here I go again! My, my, how can I resist you?"_A hand hovering over the door knob, hands shaking _"Mamma mia! Does it show again! My, my, just how much I missed you!"_

Returning to facing the mirror she put her hands over her face. _"Yes! I was broken hearted! Ooh! Since the day we parted! Why, why! Did I ever let you go?"_

* * *

Walking towards her next class, Mayu stopped, Sanji was there talking to a girl with orange hair, and he looked like he was swooning over her. She then sat at their back, curiously of who she was, until she heard their conversation.

"Sanji-kun, what do you plan on doing?" she asked.

"Oh! I don't know Nami-san, His father was so insistent this morning, so I agreed that he goes." Sanji sighed. Mayu looked confused Sanji was sighing as if this was a big problem.

"Why did you agree?" the girl Nami asked.

"I know, I shouldn't have but his father was so annoying, I agreed so that he would shut up" he said,

"So when's he meeting her up?"

"This Friday, apparently, their meet up was part of the meeting that will happen this Friday."

"Are you sure about this? Sanji-kun? I mean He's your lover and he's going to meet up with some bitch."

"I know that Nami-san, but knowing him, I bet he would just bore the lady and end the meet up as soon as they met." Mayu looked flabbergasted. Sanji said "He", Nami said "Lover", Sanji has a Lover and not only that, Sanji sounded like a girl having his boyfriend taken away from him.

"Wow Zoro! Your father sure pissed you off." Ussop said while swatting Luffy's hand away from his food.

"Yeah, Zoro I mean getting married, I thought you were going to marry Sanji" Luffy said swallowing some meat.

"Shut up! My old man's out of his mind, if he thinks I'll just agree to all of this then he's nuts."

Finishing his drink Zoro felt his phone vibrate, Sanji messaged him. Flipping his phone he scanned his text and Smiled. _"hey Baby, I'm on my way to work right now, I'll drop by the market later after work, what do you want for dinner?"_ he replied: _"Sukiyaki"_ and pressed send.

"Well you look happy now" Ussop said.

"Yeah" Zoro smiled.

_Next chapter:_

_The day of the meet up has come, how will Zoro get through this night? Especially when she is as beautiful like an angel. And why is Sanji and the others at the kitchen? _

**A/N: haha! I just couldn't help it! I know Zoro and Sanji will be so OCC here but so what this is my fic and I want an OOC character: D R&R people! To continue chapter six**


	6. Chapter Six: Reasons for loving you

**ENJOY Reading!**

**Chapter Six: Reasons for loving you**

"Here you go sir, a Deluxe Café au Lait, to your liking" Said the beautiful girl in a maid outfit.

"Ah...Thank you so much my sweet! You look very dashing in that outfit by the way" Sanji said, while the waitress blushed and giggled before leaving.

Taking a sip of his drink, Sanji took a glance on his watch, 10:23, 'That bastard marimo is late' he thought, but as he was about to take another sip, Zoro entered the café, being greeted by maids. He walked towards Sanji and kissed his cheek, before giving out his order.

"Took you long enough to get here" Sanji inquired sipping his drink. "Got lost on the way here Marimo?"

"Shut up! The streets are moving on its own." He thanked the maid for the drink, and the maid blushed earning a fierce glare from the blonde.

"So...what's the plan for tonight?, are you coming home will you stay at your family's place? Sanji asked.

"Dunno, if the meeting will end early I'll come home, if not I'll still come home." Zoro said with a grin on his face.

"Correction It's not a meeting it's a dinner-date for you Marimo."

"It's not a date! Shit-cook." Zoro hissed. "Unless you want it to be." He said with a smirk.

"Whatever Marimo, besides you'll just bore the poor girl to death."

"You jealous, cook?"

"In your dreams idiot, as if I'll be jealous! Hell I feel sorry for the lady that you're matched with"

"Oh…If I'm correct, there was a hole in one of the classroom wall, when you kicked it, after you saw Shira sitting on my lap." Zoro said. With an annoying smug look.

"Shut up!" Sanji hissed, trying to hide the blush from his face.

"Tch…There's no need to worry, I'll only be there to meet the girl and reject the offer" Zoro took a sip "and besides I already have you, I don't need another prissy." He finished. earning him a kick from a blushing cook.

SofieTel, a five star hotel for the rich and famous, either live or do their meetings. The dining hall of this hotel is wide and gorgeous, flesh colored walls, high windows with red satin curtains, and big, marvellous chandeliers, that hung in the ceiling giving the whole a more fancy yet delicate feeling. The tables where round and is covered by white linen cloths and a simple yet fancy looking centrepiece.

Outside of this dining hall stood three people: a married couple in their 40-50s, and beautiful strawberry blonde haired girl with green eyes, and fair skin.

"Oh! Here they are! Oi!" Hayase Kaidou shouted, "Ah… Yuki my friend! Glad you could make it!" he said shaking Roronoa Yuki;s hand.

"Yes, Yes, this is my son; Zoro."

Zoro bowed at the man, and smiled.

"I see the resemblance" Hayase said. "Nice to meet you Zoro," he bowed back. "This is my wife, Arriela, this beautiful child here is my daughter Sayako." Zoro, smiled and kissed both their hands. Which made the two blush and giggle.

Once they got seated and the food was served, discussion began.

"Zoro-san, your taking a Business and majoring in marketing am I correct?" Arriela questioned.

"Yes, I am. I'm on my second year in Raftel" Zoro answered.

"I heard that you are an expert when it come to martial arts, what type of martial arts do you do?" Sayako asked.

"I took up Judo and Karate, but I'm more into Kendo."

"Oh my, do you work out regularly?"

"Yes, I jog every morning, and meditate during the night."

"How industrious! I'm surprised it isn't affecting your studies and your social life."

"Time management is the key, milady"

"I say, Zoro-san is a very hardworking child, and good-looking too." Arriela said. "what do you think Sayako? I'm pretty sure he fits in your category. Oh does Zoro-san have a girlfriend?" she asks.

"Oh mom stop it!" Sayako said, looking embarrassed yet curious to know the answer.

"Ah…No I don't have a Girlfriend." '_He's not a girl_' he thought.

"Isn't that great Sayako?, both of you are single." Sayako looked down feeling really embarrassed as her mother went on with her inquiries. But then music started playing, and several people were already on the floor and started Dancing. (Not club dancing, but social dancing)

"Would you like to dance Sayako-san?" Zoro asked, he was only doing this for show and courtesy since it is for his father's business.

They went into the center, and Zoro had his hands on her waist, and her hands on his shoulders, unknown to them a couple of nosy people are behind the kitchen door peeking at the two.

* * *

"He asked her to dance?!" Nami said.

"That girl is sure beautiful!" Ussop said.

"It seems Zoro has a thing for blonde people" Robin chuckled.

"They look like a couple, if you don't know Zoro." Franky said.

"Yohoho! They look good together!" Brook said

"Their food looks delicious!" Luffy said while drooling.

"What do you think of her Sanji?, eh Sanji?" Chopper looked around to see the blonde red in the face and is emitting a dark aura. "eeep! Sanji is scary!" Chopper hid behind Luffy.

"tch! Why are we even doing this?, spying on the marimo's date." Sanji said turning around to continue his work. "And why am I here?"

"Because you were invited to cook here this evening" Ussop answered. This earned him a piercing glare.

"Oh look they're laughing! It seems they're getting along" Brook said. And Sanji shoved him away and peeked at the two. And what he saw infuriated him more.

Sayako was leaning against Zoro's chest, she said something that made Zoro laugh, _his_ Zoro laugh! Then they stopped Dancing and returned to their table, her arm still with Zoro's. Sanji turned around and went back to cutting the vegetable with so much force the knife and cutting board almost snapped.

* * *

When dinner was over, and when everyone was about to leave. Yuki said something that made Zoro want to kill him..

"Zoro why don't you and Sayako-chan take a walk, and then you take her home."

"Oh no, it's alright I don't want to bother, Zoro-san."

"No its okay, come on."

Zoro asked where she lived and motioned her to his car, and set the GPS. They talked about random stuff, on the way to Sayako's house. Like school, friends, and other stuff.

"Well we're here." Zoro announced.

"Do you want to come in Zoro-san?"

"No thank you, I need to get back home, still need to finish some work."

"Very well, thank you for the time and for bringing me home. Goodnight Zoro-san" Sayako leaned forward and planted a kiss at Zoro's cheek, before leaving and entering the building.

Zoro sat there stunned for a moment until he heard a voice.

"Well isn't that nice of her Marimo." Zoro turned around to see Sanji at the back seat of the car.

"What the hell are you doing here? How long have you been here?" Zoro said. Confusedly

"Since the start of your date" Sanji answered.

"It's not a date and why did you follow me? were you spying on me?"

"No! A hotel manager invited me to cook for their hotel for tonight only and the hell was I suppose to know that was where you'll be" he said defensively.

"Okay fine, but why are you angry?" Zoro asked moving the car so to get away from the building.

"I'm not angry" Sanji retorted,

"Yeah you are"

"Says who?"

"Your expression says so"

Sanji just humped and Zoro rolled his eyes, they were quiet until they got home.

Once inside their apartment Zoro questioned the blonde.

"What is up with you? You've been in a bad mood since we got out of the car"

Unable to keep his cool anymore, Sanji faced Zoro, grabbed him by the collar and smashed their lips together. Surprised by the sudden action, Zoro wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and kissed back. After a few moments they parted for the need to breathe.

"I didn't like how she was leaning against you." Sanji said a blush covering his face, and he looked down. "And how she was able to make you laugh."

"So, you were spying on us." Zoro said, tightening his hold on the blonde. "Baka, I was just being nice, I'm sorry" he said kissing the others temple.

"For what?" Sanji looked up.

"I let my guard down on her since it was for my old man's business" as he let go of Sanji's waist and cupped his face. "I'm Sorry baby" he kissed him lightly.

"I'm sorry too baby" Sanji said, as he kissed back. He licked his lover's lower lip, and when it parted he stuck his tongue inside, letting it wander and explore the mouth he knew so well yet, unable to get enough of it, he was always left wanting more, he wanted more, if he could have his way, he would lock Zoro up in this god damned apartment, so that only he can see, hear and be with the green-haired man. But Sanji was scared; he was getting obsessed, and not only that he was getting possessive of Zoro.

**Sanji's POV**

I want more, more of Zoro! I know I'm being selfish, but so what? How could I not? Especially in this kind of situation where he can be taken away from me, because of his father. Can you blame me if I just want him all to myself? Like hell! I spent 2 whole fucking years flirting with him and getting him to love me back. I did every single thing I know, I trained harder than what I usually do just to be able to fight with him fair.

I studied like crazy, so that he'll have a good impression on me. I trained every single day in the Baratie, at home and even at school, so that he will love my cooking. I did everything just for him, and when I finally have him here with me, and when were finally able to live together, this bitch just have to come.

We parted reluctantly to breathe, we looked into each other's eyes, and I saw lust, love and me. It made me smile just seeing that. "Zoro, I love you" I said still looking into his eyes. He didn't answer me with an I love you. But with a tight hold and another hot kiss. Zoro, doesn't need words to tell me that he loves me too, and so much more.

**Zoro's POV**

He felt so warm and amazingly comfortable in my hold. I let my tongue explore inside him, wandering to places which I already know yet I can never get enough of, I've fallen for him, hard! If I could get my way, I'd lock him up here, and fuck him in every flat surface of this apartment, until he can't take having another touch him, only me.

Can you blame me? I trained twice harder than usual to be able to keep up with his kicks, and studied like crazy just to impress him, I felt like all of heaven opened up to me when he asked me out. And now that were together, I won't let anyone come between us. Not even my father.

* * *

_Next Chapter:_

_Few days after the the met up Sanji and Zoro are in for a big surprise for each other! a hot and sexy night will quell all their stress and frustrations away._

**A/N: wahaha! really OOC! but I loved writing this fic! it just like came out of nowhere! I hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter Seven: Everyone knows

**Chapter Seven: Everyone knows **

The market as always is a busy street, with all the vendors and people buying from the vendors. But it was the best place to look for ingredients. Sanji woke up early preparing everything that is need for today. Today was a special day, a very special day for Sanji and a certain Green haired idiot. Why? because today Is Zoro and Sanji's 2nd anniversary.

Jan.28, the day Zoro said yes to Sanji and the day their relationship started. They've been through a lot since they started going out. he had it all planned out, he'll spend most of his time with Zoro in the morning, cook him a delicious breakfast, tease him a bit, just a usual morning. And since today he'll have most of his class with Zoro they would usually either listen or cuddle. After classes since Zoro have after school activities in the afternoon Sanji will use the time to prepare everything.

Raftel U another busy place filled with students, professors, and staff of the school.

Zoro and Sanji walked along the corridor to their first class, Hand in hand. Those who knew Zoro and Sanji, knows that they're together, and that they're proud of it. May it be Student, professor or whoever it is. They didn't care.

The two are popular, not just because of their relationship, but their looks, both men were gorgeous. They're physique, being all strong and having fine bodies that every man envies. Some women would wish to be in the others place; some would like to see them go off. Some men would wish to either have their kind of body, and some would wish to fuck or be fucked by them. Of course there's the homophobes who strongly disagree with their relationship.

"You two really, suit each other" Nami said from behind.

"Ohayou! (Good Morning) Nami-san! You look beautiful as always my sweet!" Sanji cooed. As Nami leaned forward to whisper to him "Is everything okay Sanji-kun?"

"Hai, I've planned everything out since yesterday." Sanji whispered back, he looked at his lover and gave him a peck, before walking off with him.

* * *

Mayu looked up from the book she was reading.

Sanji entered the classroom with a guy who has green hair and they were holding hands!

"Oi! You two! Over here!" a guy with a long nose shouted.

"Ohayou Ussop" both men said as they seated right behind Ussop and in front of Mayu.

"Ohayou Zoro! Ohayou Sanji! Meshi? (Food?) Niku?(Meat?)" a raven-haired guy said excitedly.

"Ohayou Luffy" they both said. "And No, I don't have meat." Sanji added.

**Mayu's POV**

My heart is beating fast, Sanji is front of me and with another guy, he must be his Lover.

I looked at him he has strange green hair, who dyes their hair green these days? I thought as I discreetly observed them both from the book I was reading.

There weren't anything unusual that was happening, but I still kept an eye on them, even when the professor entered and started class, apparently the guy's name was Roronoa Zoro, _Roronoa…Roronoa…Roro..! Oh my god! Roronoa! _Is he part of the Roronoa corps? That family is big and rich! Whoa! Leave it to Sanji to get a wealthy boyfriend.

I was soon interrupted from my trance when something caught my eye, the professor was lecturing something and facing the board. Sanji kissed Zoro on the cheek delicately, And Zoro kissed his hand. Sanji then moved closer and rested his head over the man's shoulder while giving his neck a peck. Then he faced the professor to listen.

It went on like that for the rest of the class. I felt so miserable looking at them both.

The day went on just as usual, with the addition of extra cuddling from Sanji, But Zoro didn't complain this was something rare for the blonde to do in public. And it seems the blonde didn't care. For Zoro knows the reason, Because today is their 2nd anniversary and Zoro has something in mind to do. Something he planned months ago before moving in with Sanji.

He was in the dojo in school preparing for their org. Zoro joined the Martial arts organization specializing in Kendo. Sanji went home after school saying something about catching a cooking show He asked Zoro to come home before dinner.

The org. activity ended early, and Zoro took a quick shower and got dressed before heading out into the market place. He ran to a particular store which took him some time to find since he kept getting lost. When he found it he wasted no time in getting in with a grin on his face.

* * *

When the sauce was ready Sanji placed the finely cooked noodles in the pot and added some meat, closed the pot and set the timer for 10 mins for it to finish. He put on his cooking gloves and took out the cake from the oven, covering it with chocolate and cream, decorating it with strawberries in the middle. And put the cake inside the fridge for it to cool. he heard the Ding! From the timer. Putting some Carbonara in two plates and the rest of it in a big bowl. Sanji place it on the Japanese style table, together with the sushi, onigiri (rice ball), and other kinds of food. When that was over Sanji went into the bathroom took a shower then pulled out a Yukata and headed to the living room. waiting for Zoro to come home.

Zoro entered their apartment and called out for Sanji, when no reply came Zoro peeked into the living room only to be surprised.

Sanji was there in a blue Yukata decorated with small sakura patterns all over it. The blonde went over to him and gave him light kiss.

"Okaeri Anata(Welcome home, dear)" he said smiling, as the other kissed back.

"Ta dai ma(I'm home)" Zoro said, and then brought out the bouquet of roses, smiled at the blonde.

Sanji's heart did a flip as Zoro presented him with a bouquet of Beautiful Blue roses. He looked up at his lover and almost lost breath to see him smiling, his rare smile that he would only show when he's really happy. Sanji felt tears well up and he hugged the swordsman.

"I love you Zoro!" Sanji said, trying to prevent the tears from falling, only to fail.

Zoro cupped his face and kissed the tears. "I love you too."

Dinner went on quiet comfortably for the two. As soon as dessert was done and the dishes were washed (they both washed the dishes together). They sat in front of their wide screen and watched a horror movie. They were cuddled up together, Sanji in between Zoro's legs, his back against the other man, their hands intertwined.

Bed time was what Sanji was waiting for, once inside Zoro locked the door and turned towards Sanji who was already in bed waiting for him.

Sanji was sitting on their bed, arms open waiting for his lover to come to him, which took no time at all as Zoro move towards him and into his arms, kissed him gently and sweetly, causing the other to moan. Wrapping his arms around his lovers neck Sanji licked Zoro's lower lip begging for entrance, his request was granted inserting his tongue inside the man's mouth, same motion to the other.

They parted breathlessly, as they look at each other's eyes for a second before continuing with their business.

Zoro kissed him in the jaw and down the neck making him moan, while his hands fumbled the other's clothes off, once that was out of the way Zoro kissed his way down to his chest, attacking his nipples and making his lover moan.

Sanji's hands were on Zoro's back and hair digging his nails onto his skin as the other abused his nipples, feeling the soft pleasurable touches in his skin he moaned loudly which made Zoro growl.

He then moved up to kiss his lover full on the lips, feeling something hard pressing against his thigh, Zoro deepened the kiss and began grinding his hips against the other. Feeling each other's hardened erection, they both moaned in the kiss. Once they parted they looked at each other, both person were flushed with eyes filled lust and love for one another.

Zoro kissed and nipped his neck and sucked it leaving a purple bruise on it. He moved down leaving butterfly kisses along his chest to his torso, dipping his tongue on his navel one hand on Sanji's hip the other on his groin feeling his erection.

Sanji gasp as Zoro teasingly tugged on the hem on his boxers and pulled it down to his knee freeing his erection. Calloused fingers wrapped around his member, a thumb on the tip, he looked down to see Zoro staring at him, he blushed hard on the look on the man's face as Zoro bowed his head and licked the tip of his cock, wiping pre-cum away and blowing on it sending shivers down Sanji's spine.

Zoro took all of Sanji in his mouth, and start his motion of up and down. Sanji moaned loudly, hands in Zoro's hair wanting the pleasure to continue. Zoro complied and increased his speed until Sanji felt his stomach give a knot and he came. Zoro swallowed all of it and licked him clean especially the tip.

He kissed Sanji letting him taste himself. After a very hot and steamy kiss, Zoro took out a lube from their bedside drawer. Sanji tugged at his shirt, once his clothes were out of the way Zoro kissed him again and nipped his neck before positioning himself at the entrance of Sanji's rear. Lifting the other's legs and placing it on his shoulder and the other on his waist.

He squirted a good amount of lube into his hands and covered his member with it. He looked at the blonde and leaned forward to kiss him. "Relax baby" he said as he again sucked on his neck before thrusting inside of him.

Sanji hissed as Zoro slowly sheathed himself inside Sanji. Once all of him were in he waited for his lover to adjust, Sanji tugged on him to continue. Eyes focused only on the blondes face he leaned in to kiss him starting his steady rythmn. Sanji reached for him and wrapped his arms around his neck nipping Zoro's neck making the other gasp.

Sanji's mind went blank as Zoro hit on his sweet spot sending bolt of pleasure all over his body, making his back arch. He hit it again, Zoro pulled out them slammed back in hitting it again making Sanji moan. He growled as he flipped Sanji on his knees and hands.

With their new angle, Zoro went deeper inside him and was able to hit his sweet spot over and over again. Grabbing Sanji's forgotten erection and pumping it hard, his lover moaned deeply feeling pleasure wave into his body.

"Zoro…ahhh….I'm coming!" Sanji panted. As he felt himself come into Zoro's hand, cum spilled all over their sheets, feeling Sanji's walls tightened around him, after some few more hard thrust he came too. Spilling his seeds inside of Sanji, They collapsed unto the bed both groaned as Zoro pulled out and laid beside him wrapping his arms unto his lover's waist and pulled him close. As the other snuggled against his chest, Soon Sanji fell into sleep, Zoro stood up and pulled out a velvet box inside his pocket, and opened it, taking a piece of jewelry out and putting it on the blonde. Before he lied back down and fell into the world of unconsciousness.

**A/N: "Anata" is a Japanese term for dear, or darling, it is commonly used by married couples.**

**I enjoyed writing this fic. R&R please! Till the next chapter everyone!**


	8. Chapter Eight: Oh how he thrills me

**Chapter Eight: Oh how he thrills me**

Sanji woke, feeling sore yet happy as he recalled the events of last night, he lifted himself on his elbows and felt something unusually heavy. He looked at his left hand and his breath hitched. There on his wrist was a shining white gold bracelet with Zoro's name etched in the middle. He touched it, feeling the item on his wrist.

"You like it?" he turned around to see Zoro eyeing him with a smile.

"Where? how? When..." Sanji stuttered still shocked.

"I put it there when you fell asleep last night." Zoro said as he moved closer and showed his left hand. "See I have one too." He said showing his left hand that has the same white gold bracelet but with Sanji's name in the middle.

Still unable to say anything, Sanji just cupped Zoro's face and kissed him sweetly and passionately.

"Look at the back part." Zoro whispered softly. when Sanji did his breath hitched again. There on the back were words inscribed. _"I'll love you forever and always"_

Tears started to well up on his eyes again, tears he didn't bother to hide he felt so happy and it was as if Zoro was proposing to him.

"Two years is already long, and I want to continue it with you and nobody else" Zoro said taking his left hand and kissed it softly. "I love you so much"

He hugged him tightly and kissed him again passionately, putting all his feelings into that kiss. "I love you too! So much" Sanji said as he buried his face into the others chest.

* * *

**Mayu's POV**

I was sitting in class and looking at Sanji and Nami, trying to listen as Nami suddenly squealed causing Sanji to cover her mouth, once his hands were removed I listened intently.

"Oh my God! It's beautiful Sanji-kun!" Nami said, while looking at something in Sanji's left hand. I became nervous at the thought that maybe there was a ring on it. Fortunately nothing was on his fingers; I relaxed until Nami spoke again.

"Do you know what it means Sanji-kun?" Nami asked.

"Meaning of what?"

"The bracelet"

"Uh… no, does it mean anything other than him saying I love you?"

"Yes and something else, you see Sanji-kun to couples giving out jewelries means a lot because it has a meaning to it."

"Like what?"

"Like for example, a ring symbolizes engagement"

Sanji nodded feeling anxious

"A necklace is like a choker, it symbolizes ownership"

"And bracelets are like handcuffs, it symbolizes possessiveness and wanting."

I froze there as Nami's words registered in my mind, I stood up and ran out of the room.

"_I don't want to hear anymore! This is ridiculous!_" I thought as I entered the comfort room.

"Sanji was blushing like mad when Nami said those words! He's madly in love with him!"

I kept thinking, as an image of Sanji and Zoro came to my mind, they were making love they look happy…

"AHH! Fuck No!" I shouted, "It's wrong! Men aren't suppose to love each other!"

I feel so angry so infuriated yet so saddened.

"That's right! Sanji's been brainwashed by this Zoro! Yes! He's been brainwashed!" I thought, "There's no way Sanji would love a man! I mean he's Sanji the Ladies man!"

"I need to get him back, but how?" as a plan came into my mind, I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled.

* * *

**Sanji's POV**

I felt heat rise up to my cheeks as Nami-san's words registered into my mind. _Does that mean Zoro's obsessed with me? Does that mean he wants me too as much as I want him?_ My thoughts started wandering as an image of me in bed Handcuffed, naked and sweaty, with Zoro hovering me. _Wait! Doesn't Zoro have the same bracelet? then _images of Zoro in bed: Naked, handcuffed, sweaty, his hair all over his face and me hovering him… I was suddenly brought out of my trance as I heard someone screech.

"Sanji-kun Oh my god your nose is bleeding!" Nami shouted, I touched my nose and surely I was bleeding I grabbed a handful of tissues and plunged in to my nostrils. "Are you alright Sanji-kun? What happened?" she asked "Nami-san is so beautiful when she cares for me! It was just the heat my sweet" I cooed; I can't possibly tell her that it's because I was thinking of something perverted.

"Maybe you should go to the clinic and rest, I'll just give you the heads up on today's topic" Nami suggested and I nodded, as I made my way to the nurse office.

For some reason I feel so happy, I was again brought back out of my trance as something caught my eye (the other one is covered) a woman with jet black hair shoulder length hair and hazel brown eyes passed me by, I turned around and grabbed her shoulder.

"Mayu-chan?" I asked, as memories of the past flashed through my mind.

_Flashback_

_She was sitting on the floor, her hands in her face she was crying, I stood there watching her cry as my father called out to me. I turned around and started to leave, she called out to me until I couldn't hear her anymore._

_End of flashback_

"Took you long enough to notice Sanji-kun" she said as she smiled at me, "Sanji-kun are you alright?" she leaned forward touching my face.

"Ah yeah, I'm fine" I said. "I didn't know you go here"

"I just transferred here this sem."

"How've you been? I haven't heard from you since six years ago"

"Oh I've been fine, same old same old are you sure you're alright? Come on let's get you to the nurse's office." She took my hand and led the way.

"So…Sanji-kun I heard that you have a lover." She said

"Oh you mean Zoro? Yeah we're together, does it bother you?"

"Well I was shocked, but it's fine."

"Do you know anyone else other than me?" I asked as we entered the nurse office and found that no one was there except for a small boy with brown hair. "Chopper!"

Chopper looked at me and smiled.

"Sanji Oi what happened to you?" he asked getting the first aid kit.

"Oh it's nothing serious Chopper"

"Well anyway let's clean you up, and who's she?"

"Oh right, Chopper this is Mayu-chan she's a friend of mine from before I moved here"

"Hello nice to meet you" Chopper shook her hand.

"And this is Chopper, he's one of my friends, he's a med student don't be fooled by his cuteness he can be very scary when it comes to treating wounds." Mayu greeted him.

"Baka! I'm not cute! Konoyarou!"

"You're so cute!"

"Hey Mayu-chan wanna eat lunch with us? Everyone will be meeting up today."

"Yeah come with us! Everyone will love to meet you"

"Okay then, thanks for inviting me Sanji-kun"

* * *

**Normal POV**

Thursday lunch for some reason everyone in the gang can meet up and have two consecutive classes altogether. Raftel U has an outside eating area with a beautiful garden to match the mood of the students. Everyone is huddled up in a long oval shape table, except for Zoro.

"So Mayu-chan what was Sanji-kun like back there in your home town?" Vivi asked.

"Yeah we wanna know too" Ussop said.

"Uhm…well he still loved cooking and he always fawns on every beautiful girl in town"

"Typical Sanji"

"I guess once a pervert always a pervert"

"Yup yup!"

"Oh shut up and where the hell is that Stupid Marimo?"

"Marimo?"

"Oh that's Zoro, it's Sanji's way of saying love"

"He suddenly got a call from his tou-chan this morning, and he suddenly left"

"Have you checked your phone maybe he called or texted you"

Sanji pulled out his phone and surely there it was 5 missed calls and 3 messages;

"_Sayako moved into town and apparently my old man told her that I'll help her unpack and show her around town. _"

"_She has too many fucking things! I might not be able to go back there_"

"_I'll come home as soon as I finished this, don't think of this the wrong way, I love you okay. See you later._"

Sanji sighed, yes he was upset _his _Zoro will be with that girl the whole afternoon just the two of them, and the girl seems to like Zoro a lot! The thought of them unpacking her stuff was infuriating him.

"Uhh…Sanji you alright? You're going to break the phone if you don't stop gripping it and Ussop is going to die of scaredness" Luffy said.

"What's wrong Sanji-kun? Did Zoro say where he was?" Kaya asked

"Uhh.. sorry about that yeah he's with his fiancée" Sanji spatted with a hint of venom.

"It seems _Sayako_ moved here and asked Zoro to help her unpack" he said menacingly.

Everyone can clearly see how upset Sanji was, they couldn't blame him after all his lover is with some girl.

"Don't worry Sanji, I bet Zoro won't stay long in there I mean it's not like Zoro is dense enough to not know whether he's being seduced or not right?" said Luffy, and with that Sanji paled dramatically.

"Uhh Sanji you alright?" Mayu asked, Sanji only nodded before turning around and walked towards the main building.

"Poor Sanji" Kohza said.

"What's going on?" Mayu asked.

"Oh right, you see Zoro's father suddenly made Zoro go to a matchmaking date with the daughter of the Kaidou corps."

"I see" Mayu said, inside she was grinning "what perfect timing" she thought.

"Well anyway we better clean up, class will start soon." Nami said.

They cleaned up and went towards the main building, while Mayu bid farewell for her next class was in the east building.

_Next chapter:_

_Mayu talked to Sanji about his relationship with Zoro. Things couldn't get any more complicated as Sayako decided to study in Raftel U to get closer to Zoro, what will Sanji do? How will the rest of the gang help keep their relationship stronger now with two additional women in the group?_

* * *

**R&R people! Thank you!**_  
_


	9. Chapter Nine: Honey Honey

**A/N: OMG! it's been so long! I'm so sorry! I've been super busy with school work and all, anyways! okay some of you have been wondering where is this story leading up to? well I'm not telling you so you better read on :D and for those who are wondering Mayu is Sanji's old lover/girlfriend she's going to be the typical girl-still-inlove-with-him-and-wants-him-back. Thank you all so much for the reviews! I loved it all! please continue reading this fic because next week I'll be posting two more chapters so have fun reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Honey, Honey**

Mayu was walking down the hallway when she saw Sanji on the other side leaning over the railings; he was smoking.

"I didn't know you smoke?" she said, walking towards him.

"Well I don't usually smoke in front of the ladies" Sanji said glancing at her over his shoulders.

"You know this is the first time I've seen you so upset, not even when you left me six years ago." She muttered looking at him questioningly.

"I'm sorry" he said facing her, he reached towards her cupping her cheek in his hand, she closed her eyes and nuzzled at the familiar heat.

"I still haven't forgotten about us, it was really a shock to me when I found out that you have a lover, and a guy nonetheless" she opened her eyes and met sorry filled blue eyes. "Do you love him?" Sanji sighed "Yes I do, and I can't help feeling this way towards him, it was love at first sight." Sanji said as he trailed off down memory lane.

_Flash back 4 years ago_

_It was the first day of high school, he fixed his hair and uniform, Sanji wore black slacks with black shoes, he had a white shirt on which was tucked and covered with pale yellow vest and light blue jacket on top of it._

"_Saaaaanji!" Sanji turned around only to be knocked over by a loud bouncing ball of energy._

"_Good morning to you too Luffy" he said as he shoved the other off him and stood up to fix his attire. "Hey it seems were on the same class"_

"_Hontou?(Really?) Yosha!(Oh yeah!) Well then what are we waiting for? Let's head over to the shoe lockers" Luffy grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the entrance._

_They were running so fast that they bumped into another person._

"_Sorry, Luffy! I told you not to run so fast!" Sanji hissed at his friend._

"_No it's alright; I wasn't watching where I was going either." Sanji looked up at the man they just bumped into, the said man held out his arm and Sanji took it and stood up, he almost choked when he saw the others face, he had strong muscular arms, tanned skin, tall and lean, piercing gray eyes and green hair! _

"_You alright?" the man asked._

"_Y...Yeah, I'm fine" Sanji stuttered._

"_That's good, well I'll be seeing you around then bye" the man smiled before he walked off._

_Sanji felt heat rise up to his face as he stared at the retreating figure in front of him, his mind was at the man's smiling face; _

_thus the start of they're love._

_End of Flashback_

"Aren't you being a little too affected by this?" Mayu said, hoping that Sanji would agree with her.

"Yeah I know, but I can't help it I've fallen for him hard." Sanji said, a smile grazing his handsome features. Mayu's heart sank to her stomach.

"Sanji…"

"Hmm?"

"I...I still love you!"

Sanji faced her with shock in his face as he saw hazel brown eyes looking up at him longingly.

Mayu leaned forward closing their distance, never breaking eye contact. But Sanji was fast, he put a hand in front of her to stop the kiss.

"I'm sorry, I Only Love Zoro" he said before bowing down to her apologetically and walked off towards the main building. Mayu was left there with hurt in her eyes.

"I won't give up Sanji" she said, before heading off to her next class.

He entered the tall building of their condominium with a scowl on his face, he was irritated as he pushed the elevator button and waited for it.

"How can she have so much stuff!" he entered the elevator and pushed his floor number. It was already 8pm, he had to help Sayako unpack 24 boxes! 24!

He slid his key into their apartment door, at least he was home now, his only problem is Sanji. He braced himself upon opening the door expecting a kick in the face, which none came. He sighed and came in.

"Sanji Ta-dai ma!(I'm Home)" he called out, he headed towards the living room only to be welcomed by a black sole coming his way making him crash to the wall.

"Where the hell have you been? It's already 8pm!" he asked with an irate voice.

"At her place, I helped her unpack remember?" Zoro said standing up while rubbing his nose.

"Yeah I know, and it took you 8 hours just to unpack!" Sanji said heading towards the kitchen.

"Well she had 24 huge boxes!"

"Oh really?" Sanji scoffed.

"Oh come on! What else were we suppose to do huh?"

"You better be sure that unpacking was the only thing you did" Sanji turned around to face him.

Zoro approached him and leaned forward planting a small kiss on the others lips.

"There's no need to be jealous love, you're far more sexy than her" Zoro purred in his ears and grinned at the flushed look at the cook's face. He then nuzzled the other's neck and nipped it.

* * *

Today was a great morning for everybody, except for a group of stiff people.

The whole gang were standing at the entrance of Raftel U all have shocked faces on them.

A girl with strawberry blonde hair was standing in front of them and smiling from ear to ear.

"Ohayou (Good Morning) Zoro-kun!" Sayako said as she leaned forward to kiss Zoro, to her disappointment Zoro backed away. "Buu! Don't be stingy Zoro-kun"

"What are you doing here?" Zoro asked as Sanji clutched his hand.

"What else, than to study!" she announced happily. "and to know you better" she whispered to him as she moved closer, only to stop at the sight of Sanji clutching Zoro's hand.

"Excuse me but who are you?" she asked coldly

Zoro tightened his hold onto Sanji's hand

"Sayako this is Sanji Black, he's my Lover." Zoro said firmly, shocking the girl in front of him.

"You're Gay?" she asked "Oh I see! You're doing this because you don't want to get married."

"No! We're really together can't you tell?" Sanji blurted out "and he's not getting married to you!" as he tugged on Zoro's hand and dragged him towards the main building. Leaving her and the rest of the gang in bewilderment.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Uri asked while removing nail polish from her hand.

"Yeah what happened?" Michi added, looking up from her magazine.

"He's being stingy, he even had this poor blonde man act as his lover" Sayako said facing the mirror. "But I'll get him, I can't possibly let go of a demi god like him."

Music started playing out of nowhere, Sayako faced her two friends and started singing.

_Honey, Honey by Abba_

"_honey, honey how he thrills me, a-ha honey, honey" _she moved to the bedside drawer and pulled out a photo of Zoro that was secretly taken during the meet up.

"_I've heard about him before, I wanted to know some more, and now I know what they mean he's love machine! How he makes me dizzy!"_She grinned while her two friends joined her in singing. "You'll be mine Zoro" she thought.


	10. Chapter Ten: The Struggle

**Chapter Ten: The struggle**

Sabaody street is busy area especially at night. With all the clubs, gambling houses, auction houses, bars, motels and many others. Shakky's place is the biggest club on the street and is always crowded at night especially Friday nights, for our bubbly gang is present and itching to party out all the stress they encountered this week especially our two love birds.

Shakky the owner and bartender of the club is really good friends with the gang, she served three beers to the three handsome men in the counter who are talking seriously while the others were dancing.

"Dude she had 24 boxes!" Zoro said while thanking Shakky and drinking his beer. "She is so persistent"

"I can't believe Uncle Yuki would engage you knowing full well of your relationship with Sanji" Smoker said "Even mom was surprised" drinking his beer

"So what does she look like?" Ace asked.

"She's blonde, and annoying" Zoro answered.

"You sure have a thing for blondes don't you" Ace joked earning a glare from Zoro.

"She kept following me the whole time"

"Have mentioned to her that your Gay?"

"Yes I have, and she thought I was joking, and that I was using Sanji as an excuse for her not to marry me."

"Wow, you really have it rough huh?"

"You can say that again"

"So what do you plan to do?"

"I don't know, but I better do something Sanji's getting irritated."

* * *

Some other table…

* * *

"She kept following us and clinging on to him!" Sanji said "She even denied us!"

"She's really persistent, I mean she even tried to kiss Zoro" Nami added.

"She clearly likes him huh?" Shakky said, serving their drinks. "What was her name again?"

"Sayako Kaidou" Robin answered.

"But I can't believe Zoro's dad agreed on this whole marriage thing knowing full well of your relationship with him." Ussop added and Kaya nodded.

"Well you know it is business" Kohza said.

"And you know business, you'll pay for something to get what you want" Franky said.

"I don't care! Business or not, he doesn't have the right to just make Zoro marry her and_ she _can't just take Zoro and make him hers" Sanji hissed.

"Don't worry Sanji, I'm sure Zoro will do something" Chopper said assuringly.

"Yeah, we all know that Zoro loves you" Luffy said while eating a whole chunk of meat.

"Thanks you guys" Sanji smiled, happy to know that his friends are here for them.

"Oh my god! Zoro-kun such a coincidence what are you doing here?" Sanji turned his head at the familiar voice. Sayako was there with two other ladies on the bar where Zoro and the others were, he felt a tick form in his head as she grabbed his arm and pressed it against her chest.

"What are you doing here?" Zoro hissed pulling his arm out of her grasp.

"We came here to have a good time" She said "and Oh yeah these are my friends" she turned to the two women behind her. "The red head is Uri and the brunette is Machi" she said "This is Roronoa Zoro my Fiancé"

"I am not your fiancé" Zoro hissed

"Buu! Don't be stingy Zoro-kun, I mean we _are getting married_ since our father's companies will be merging soon" she said.

"What's going on?" Zoro turned his head to see his lover and the others approach them.

"Oh hello Sayako-chan, what does a beautiful lady like you want with a brute like him" Sanji said coldly as he sat on Zoro's lap, surprising the man and the others.

"Hmm…I was just wondering if Zoro-kun would love to dance with me and oh I don't know maybe have some fun with me" she smirked.

"Hmm.. But Zoro doesn't like dancing with girls and he's already content with drinking here and having conversation with his friends."

"Hey Sayako is that the pretend lover you say he has." Machi asked.

"Wow what a handsome man" Uri commented.

"Really now Zoro-kun still with the _I'm all gay and his my lover _ act?"

"Poor man he must be being paid to act as his lover"

Uri reached out to Sanji and touch his cheek "Don't worry honey, you and I can have some fun tonight if you want." She said alluringly. But Zoro Swatted her hand and wrapped his arms around Sanji's waist. "I'm sorry but I'm not into women, especially poisoned meat" Sanji said holding onto his lover's hands.

"Look Sayako, I'm Gay and Sanji is my lover, were together everyone in here and the whole Campus knows of our relationship so I'm sorry but you have to tell your father to back off our engagement." Sayako looked at the people beside them and saw that what he was saying was _true_. Anger rose into her head.

"That's sick Zoro, two men in love? But no worries it's nothing a little bed time event won't cure, I will have you Zoro" she turned to Sanji "And I'm sure you'll realize that this means war"

She turned her back and walked off to leave, her two friends followed her. Luffy and the others went back to their table with Ace and Smoker leaving the two. Sanji got off but still holding his hand tugged at him to follow him.

* * *

They went to a local park and sat in one of its benches, the place was deserted at night and was quiet so no one could bother them.

Zoro looked at his lover's face and sighed, he knows how hard this is for Sanji.

"It looks good on you" Zoro said.

"Huh?"

"The bracelet, it suits you very well" Zoro placed a chaste kiss on Sanji's left hand.

"I know how had his must be for you, I'm sorry."

"No, don't be it's not like you wanted this right?" Zoro nodded. "we'll get through this okay?"

"Yeah" Zoro rested his forehead against Sanji and looked him in the eye and sighed "whatever did I do to deserve someone like you?" he smiled and placed a loving kiss on the others lips.

_Next chapter: Mayu meets Sayako, how will the meeting of these two affect the plot of the story? what did Ussop see to make him scream so loud?_

**A/N: Sorry for the very late update haha! been busy so much you know college life!**

**hope you liked this chapter! R&R please!**


End file.
